


Anyway, she's always been faster

by Coffeebeanbite



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebeanbite/pseuds/Coffeebeanbite
Summary: Catra finds out she feels better about herself.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Anyway, she's always been faster

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I had to get out of my system

It came at her running full speed. She had seen it a mile away. So predictable, their movements and intentions… just a simple animal, no more. Catra could take it easily. But Glimmer was closer tha her to the charging beast, and saw the opportunity to take it down… so she did it.

The beast fell stunned at Catra’s feet. Catra’s ear twitched, a little annoyed that the little fun she might have in this trip was taken from her. But that was all, annoyance.

“Thanks…” she said huffing a little.

“No prob!” smiled Glimmer.

From afar Adora was watching and came running to stand between Catra and Glimmer.

“So hey! Big bug was it?” she said laughing akwardly.

Glimmer just gave her a weird look, and then recognized Adora’s behavior as buffering. She did that often when she sensed things might go hostile between Catra and her other friends. So she just turned around “Yeah, I’m gonna see how Bow’s doing with the magic readings, maybe he already found a source” she said nonchalantly.

“So, how are you feeling?” said Adora once glimmer was out of earshot.

“Uh, fine?” said Catra

“You sure?” asked Adora “Aren’t you pissed or...?

“You are the one who’s acting weird” Catra smirked “¿What’s gotten in to you?”

“Oh, I just… I was worried you got mad” said Adora “You know, because of the bug? I mean, I know you could take it… obviously, haha” she laughed nervously.

“Uh… Please explain, you know I’m not good at talking and shit and you are not making it easy” said Catra a little exasperated.

“Well, you remember all those times back in the Horde when I tried to help you with something… you always got really mad and yelled “I don’t need your help Adora!” and hissed at me like a rabid cat?”

“A rabid cat? I don’t look rabid when I hiss!”

“Well yeah, you’re right, you actually look cute”

 _Hiss_ “I don’t look cute!”

Adora giggled and looked at her cute cat-girlfriend and then sighed ‘so cute’ she thought.

Catra was blushing, Adora was smiling dreamily and then they remembered they were having a conversation.

“Well, yeah, I don´t get mad about that anymore” said Catra

“Oh, ok” Adora contemplated it for a moment then asked “But, how so?”

“I don’t know… it has happened before when you’re not around. With strangers. Like that one time we were helping rebuild one of the villages back in Etheria. People came to help me and others with simple tasks that required no help at all. Like, they were helping just to help…” Catra looked at the horizon, like trying to give order to the words inside her head.

Their conversations were often like this, Adora knew Catra needed time to arrange her thoughts before speaking, a reflective habit. So she waited patiently.

“I also found myself doing the same thing” continued Catra “helping others just to keep myself busy, to feel useful. I… I don’t know I just realized that when people help you is not because they think less of you… It is not because they think you weak… And even if they do… I know I’m not.”

Her eyes filled with tears and her throat got tight so suddenly she had to pause to take a breath. Calm herself before she started ugly crying. “I am not weak” she whispered. The realization struck her without warning. A tear slid down her cheek, and felt Adora holding her hand tightly.

“Actually, I’m quite strong” she said giggling while more tears ran across her cheeks “and somehow I don’t need to prove it or to anyone to tell me that or believe it, because I know I am”.

Adora couldn’t hold back anymore and hugged her… kind of hard. Catra grunted a little while her bones where crushed under Adora’s muscles.

“Even if you don’t need anyone to tell you” said Adora crying a little herself “you are the strongest person I’ve ever met” and hugged her even harder. “You have gone through so much and still…” she sobbed.

“Also I gave you a hard time back in the day, even when you were eight feet tall” smirked Catra.

“Haha, yeah, you did” said Adora wiping her tears. She looked at her cute girlfriend and kissed her tenderly, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs.

“Anyway, I’ve always been faster than you” smirked Catra.

They looked in to each other’s eyes and leaned in closer…

“Hey guys! Stop smooching! Bow found a signal, common!” Yelled Glimmer.


End file.
